Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device captures a video image using a camera and may play the captured video image. The display device may extract an image from the video image captured by the display device. In this case, the display device may extract an image stored in a frame unit from the video image. Yet, a user may have needs to extract images set to a plurality of frames by combining the images into one image. Hence, it is required to have a method for the display device to combine the images with each other in consideration of correlation of the images set to each of a plurality of the frames in the captured video image and a method for the display device to display a combined image.